


The Dummy's Guide to Viewing Apartments

by chipofftheoldblock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Dean Knows What's Up, Destiel - Freeform, First work - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Real Estate Agent Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipofftheoldblock/pseuds/chipofftheoldblock
Summary: No. This was all so wrong. He was meant to meet a realtor and view the apartment and sign the lease and go. Done. Easy.Unfortunately, he’d ended up with the most attractive realtor in the entire damn city. Holy shit. This guy should be selling underwear, not houses.In which Cas is renting an apartment, and Dean is the attractive realtor showing him places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a tumblr prompt which I now no longer have the link to (but to whoever you are, thanks!)
> 
> First fic, so please be gentle. Totally unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Holy shit.

Cas was actually going to kill Gabriel this time.

He didn’t swear all that often, so he felt he was seriously owed the opportunity to swear about, or at, or near his older brother.

Cas had been living in Gabriel’s spare bedroom for exactly 17 nights (he knew, because he’d been counting) and Gabriel had watched sports games on high volume on 14 of those so far. It was currently night 18. It was also sports night number 15.

He let out a groan, burying his head under the pillow. He was going to have to seriously kick up the house search if he ever wanted to escape.

Right, laptop. Out in the living room, Gabriel let out a loud cheer (joined by the rest of the known planet by the sounds of it, Cas carefully didn’t think bitterly). Google real estate agencies in the area.

 _“What the fuck?”_ Echoed from the living room, and Cas gritted his teeth.

Okay, there was a nice family owned place locally. Winchester and Sons, est. 1983. Just send them an email with a list of what he wanted and he’d be out of here in no time. Was starting the email with ‘Please help me’ too much? Probably. He kept it professional, with no hint of desperation or the temptation to kill his brother he was currently feeling. Sent. Done.

 _“Oh my god, what the fuck are you doing?”_ Cas grimaced and stuck his head back under the pillow. From the living room, the crowd’s cheering sounded more like satanic shrieking than excitement. Maybe they were laughing at him.

At this point, nothing would surprise him.

Exactly 27 minutes later (and oh god, those were the longest 27 minutes of his life) he got an email back from a Mr D. Winchester. The agency had an apartment available that suited what he wanted – would he like to view it tomorrow? The answer, of course, as he listened to Gabriel yell obscenities at the TV, was an emphatic _yes_. Tomorrow would be great. As soon as possible, please.

He slept a little easier that night.

***

The next morning, he was at the address given to him bright and early for his 9 o’clock appointment. He lurked awkwardly beside the front entrance to the apartment building, eyes searching for the realtor. Then he spotted him approaching, clad in suit and wide smile, and time seemed to grind to a halt.

No. This was all so wrong. He was meant to meet a realtor and view the apartment and sign the lease and go. Done. Easy.

Unfortunately, he’d ended up with the most attractive realtor in the entire damn city. Holy shit. This guy should be selling underwear, not houses.

“Mr Novak?” The realtor was in front of him now, dazzling smile still intact and hand extended. Cas made himself shake it.

“Call me Cas.”

“Alright, Cas. You can call me Dean.” _Dean_ led the way inside, talking about how the apartment was in a great area for public transport and shopping and that it had great city views and was so spacious, but all Cas could think about as they climbed the five flights of stairs was how great Dean’s ass was.

“So, what do you think?” Dean gestured around the flat. He’d been right; the place had incredible views, and was spacious, but there was something off.

Which was frankly ridiculous. This was the perfect place for him. The most important factor was already covered – a serious lack of Gabriel – and it hit everything else he’d considered. But that nagging feeling of wrongness persisted, until it suddenly hit him. Something obvious, staring him right in the face.

“Is there no elevator in the building?” Dean shook his head.

“Nope, not yet. They’re talking about putting one in, but it could be a while.”

“I’m not entirely sure about taking the stairs every day. Is there anywhere else I can look at?”

Dean gave him that grin again, and the world felt right for a moment. “Sure, Cas.”

***

But it was weird – despite his elevator revelation, something in the back of his mind kept telling him that that wasn’t what was missing from the flat, that there was something else. He completely ignored it, of course. What else could it be missing?

***

Another day, another apartment. This one had an elevator up to it, which was probably a good thing since it was on the twelfth floor. It was a brand-new block of flats, Dean reassured him as they looked around the place. Built only last year. Plenty of room, with a loft bedroom and wonderful views just like the last place.

But for all its beauty and class, Cas felt out of place. Something was wrong with it. Just like the last one, something was missing.

“It’s almost a bit – new. I’d like a place with a bit of character, really.”

Dean smiled, and God, Cas would say anything to see that smile every day. “I’ll bet we can find a place.”

***

That nagging feeling remained, telling him that what he was missing wasn’t character. Cas had serious words with that feeling.

***

The next apartment had an elevator, space, _and_ had character. Built in the sixties but renovated to keep up to date with safety regulations, it was the best place so far. Two days ago, Cas would have taken it.

But recently, bizarrely, and despite his pressing need to escape Gabriel, Cas had inexplicably developed better taste in houses.

“I’m not sure about the kitchen.” He said, prowling around in it. “It’s a little small. I like to cook, so it’s probably not quite right.”

Dean’s green eyes lit up, along with the rest of his face. “I’ll add that to the list.”

***

Cas had to tell the nagging feeling to fuck off today.

***

The apartment the next day had an industrial-grade kitchen – it had belonged, Dean told him, to a former chef. But it almost took up too much space – the entire apartment focused around it. While Cas loved cooking, he didn’t love it that much. When he told Dean that, Dean just smiled like he knew something Cas didn’t, nodded, and said, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

***

Cas was beginning to look forward to the apartment tours with Dean every morning. The next one they looked at had an ideal kitchen, view, elevator, character, but –

“I think this bathroom’s a bit small.” He eyed the shower critically, then turned to examine the toilet. “It’s just a little cramped, which could be a hassle.”

Dean nodded, a hint of a smile in his eyes. “It might take me a couple of days, but I’m sure I can find a place.”

***

Cas had become weirdly, disconcertingly reliant on those mornings with Dean, so a few without him felt wrong. Not quite as wrong as the next apartment he viewed, though – the living area was far too small. At the one after that, it was the master bedroom. The one after that, the lighting was terrible.

And Dean was patient through them all, just smiling and nodding after every complaint and saying, “Sure, Cas.”

Cas wasn’t sure what he’d do without him.

***

“It’s the laundry.” He said the next day with a frown. “I just think it’s too far to walk if you’re in a hurry.”

Dean tilted his head slightly to the side, thinking for a moment. “Y’know, I think I have the perfect apartment for you.” He said, after a long minute’s deliberation. “Tomorrow morning?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Cas agreed, heart sinking for reasons he couldn’t quite work out.

***

The next morning, Dean greeted him from inside the new apartment, rather than outside – Cas supposed he must have arrived early. The first thing he noticed was the fact that this place wasn’t staged like the others – this apartment clearly still had someone living here, at least for now.

“Just ignore the mess.” Dean said with a smile. “What do you think?”

Cas loved it. He loved the view, he loved the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, the master bedroom – and with every room he saw and loved, his heart sank further. Finally, he ended up back in the living room, staring out at the view.

“I checked the list of stuff you wanted – this place hits every single one.” Dean said with a grin. “Do you like it?”

But Cas had finally listened to that nagging feeling inside his head, and he’d worked it all out, and god he knew why all the apartments were missing something. They were all missing Dean, perfect Dean, Dean with his green eyes and bright smile and dumb, beautiful suits.

Dean was watching him far too eagerly, and Cas was currently undergoing an existential crisis about having fallen in love with his realtor.

Because even though this was his perfect apartment, he was fairly certain Dean was his perfect guy, and honestly right now he’d prioritise Dean over the apartment. Dean looked so pleased to have found somewhere that Cas would love, and Cas hated to disappoint him. But if disappointing Dean right now meant holding onto him for a little longer, well – sometimes Cas was a little selfish.

He desperately cast around for a reason to turn it down without hurting Dean’s feelings too much.

“Isn’t someone living here at the moment?” He said, looking around. Dean cleared his throat.

“Yeah, well, that’s the catch. If you live here, you have to have a roommate.”

Cas shook his head immediately, feigning disappointment but pleased beyond belief on the inside. “Dean, I really don’t want a roommate – “

“Cas.” Dean held up his hands, that dumb, glorious smile back again. “You haven’t even given me a chance yet.”

Cas stared at him for a moment, before everything clicked into place. Hold shit. This was Dean’s apartment. Dean was his perfect guy, and Dean’s apartment was his perfect apartment, and Dean had just invited him to move in with him –

“I don’t know how to take this.” Dean broke in, for the first time looking a little nervous behind the smile.

Cas just gaped a second longer, before taking two steps, pulling Dean in by his tie and kissing him.

“This is good, right?” Dean panted with a grin when they broke apart, eyes shining.

“I think I’ll take the apartment.” Cas said, forehead on Dean’s and blue eyes bright.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt ran something like this: _'Cas is trying to buy/rent an apartment, and hires a realtor to show him some. The realtor ends up being Dean, and so Cas finds endless excuses to say no to the apartments in order to spend more time with Dean. Eventually, Dean shows him an apartment that meets every single ridiculous requirement he's had; it turns out to be Dean's apartment, and Dean's inviting him to move in with him.'_


End file.
